Entre amour et désir
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: "La vision qu'elle avait de l'homme en face d'elle la fit frémir. Pas de peur, non, malgré la moue agacée qu'empruntait le blond. Non, un frisson, froid, lent, intense parcourant le long de son dos, hérissant tout les poils le long de ses bras. Elle frémissait d'excitation." Petit extrait
1. Début de sentiments

Retour dans le monde de la fanfiction ! Un bail, un sérieux bail. Non non, je ne suis pas morte. Oui oui, j'ai des fanfics Fairy Tail à finir. Oui oui, je suis suicidaire. Mais j'y peux rien..

Sinon, le come-back se fait avec un fanfiction, KHR au nombre de chapitre assez petit, mais de grand chapitre. Bon, le premier sera sûrement le moins long, histoire de vous mettre dans le feu.

Le rating sera évidemment M, énonciation de pédophilie -ouuuuuuh c'est pas cool- et puis, c'est tout.

Un graaaaand merci à ma bêta-lectrice-aho-kohai LacrimosaSama ! Tu sais à quel point tu m'es utile que ce soit en matière d'écriture, ou même dans ma misérable vie. Ah le paring est assez fou, mais quand on regarde bien, c'est assez plausible. Gamma et Uni. Bah oui ! Regardez l'épisode 202 et vous comprendrez. De même pour le 118 si je me rappelle bien. Sauf, que c'est version customisé -lueur qui dit rien de bon-

Stoppons les blablatages et commençons *-* Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il lui fallait juste un sourire, d'elle, pour qu'il se sente mieux, pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Il fallait juste entendre sa voix, si mélodieuse, douce et dure à la fois pour que l'homme inconscient et idiot laisse place à l'homme sérieux et mature. Il fallait tout simplement qu'elle lui donne un ordre et il l'exécutait impeccablement.

Elle était tout pour lui, bien plus qu'un boss sur qui il devait veiller. Ce sentiment, le rendait aussi impuissant qu'une pauvre fourmi.

_ Les homme ça ne pleure pas, ça encaisse, lui disait-il tandis qu'elle soignait ses nombreuses blessures. Bien sûr, elle battait des cils ignorant ces phrases machistes et appuyait plus fort.

_ Aïe ! Mais moins fort !

_ Encaisse.

Et il souriait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, cette jeune femme, telle qu'elle était. Et, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde..

O.O.O

Il détestait les nuits où il ne dormait pas, et cette nuit-là en était une. Se promener dans l'énorme manoir le calmerait sûrement. Ça ne l'aidera pas à dormir, mais c'était au moins un passe-temps. Histoire de faire un peu le point.

Lors sa disparition, la seule chose qu'elle avait laissé dans ce monde était une gamine au sourire pareil au sien. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Quand ? Où ? Et surtout, avec qui ? Frustration enclenchée.

Et cela ne faisait que quatre jours que la Boss avait été remplacée par l'enfant au regard étrange. Elle ne parlait que très peu, sûrement le nécessaire et souriait toujours. Et son sourire devenait contagieux, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Une gamine étrange.

Elle lui ressemblait, certes, mais il ne s'y fera jamais. Luche avait bel et bien disparu et elle, avait bien appréhendé la chose. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête cet idiot. Le voilà le bel homme responsable tiens !

_ Gamma ?

Il continuait d'avancer, de s'éloigner de cette voix douce et chaleureuse, enfantine qui lui donnait plus que de simples frissons. Cette même façon de l'interpeller, le rendait toute chose.

_ Gamma..

Plus de la supplication, dans cette voix pourtant si innocente..

De tout petits pas se rapprochaient en vitesse et la petite poupée se plaça devant lui toujours avec ce regard rempli de sagesse, mais aussi de tristesse.

Le même qu'Aria.

Elle souriait, comme à son habitude s'il pouvait préciser. Un sourire nostalgique.. ?

Une légère masse rouge cramoisie avait empourpré ses joues. Les rayons clairs de la pleine lune éclairaient le sombre et long couloir qu'il tâchait de traverser, lui laissant le spectacle d'admirer le visage enfantin de l'adolescente en face. Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche, pour ensuite la refermer tout en baissant la tête.

Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il voyait.

L'idiot, il devait sûrement l'intimider, ou bien lui faire peur. Elle aurait déjà courut sinon et elle ne l'aurait pas appelé. Ou, le fait qu'il soit sans haut aurait un quelconque rapport.. Non. Absolument pas, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, celle d'Aria exactement.

_Tout va bien ? Finit-elle par lui demander complètement secouée sans trop en comprendre la raison. Il leva juste le regard vers elle et la détailla.

Instinctivement elle recula et plaça ses bras devant sa poitrine, naissante , dressant une sorte de barrière entre eux. Elle rougissait encore plus.

Ce mafioso la mettait carrément mal à l'aise.

Recouvrant une certaine confiance après une brève inspiration elle se jeta à l'eau. Il ne devait pas être aussi horrible que cela.

_ J'ai entendu vos pas.. et je-

_ Tout va bien, Hime, lui dit le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Son regard bleu plongeait en profondeur dans le sien. Rien de plus troublant. Juste du mal à dormir, réussit-il à dire en grinçant des dents.

_ Je vois.. Désolée.

Elle baissa la tête et, il cru apercevoir des larme couler le long de ses joues rosies.

Surpris, se sentant fautif de cet état d'âme et complètement débile, il voulut se rapprocher de l'adolescente mais celle-ci s'essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et leva la tête. Elle souriait. Sur le coup, il cru halluciner ; Aria, sa belle aimée Aria venait de lui sourire.

Un nuage capricieux passa devant la ronde et belle lune bloquant toute source de lumière. Ce couloir fut désormais éclairé par la sombre tristesse de l'énorme manoir.

Sa bouche se laissa tomber comme une bonne à rien tandis que la progéniture de sa bien aimée lui attrapait le bras et le tirait vers le bas, mettant leur tête côte à côte. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et s'en alla comme elle était arrivée.

Ses pupilles vagabondaient vers la direction où la jolie petite poupée venait de s'en aller. Il toucha sa joue là où elle lui offrit ses lèvres, la caressant presque.

Une petite poupée espiègle.

O.O.O

Le lendemain en se levant, il croisa Nosaru qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Il semblerait qu'il se retrouvait dans le même état que le deuxième plus jeune de la Famille, après la Boss. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, comme le dit ce proverbe à la con.

_ Proverbe de mes deux.

Toutes personnes se trouvant dans ses alentours n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Ils reculaient tous d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient trouvé un Gamma de mauvaise humeur, la Boss leur avait fait comprendre, après la grillade -source de chaleur : foudre- qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher et qu'il valait mieux le laisser bouder.

Il évitaient donc tous le regard de la bête qui avait les sourcils froncés -logique- qui n'hésiterait pas à montrer les crocs si nécessaire.

De petits pas, minuscules petits pas pressés se font entendre, se rapprochant de la grande salle où ils se trouvaient tous. Pour dire, seuls ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée pouvaient les entendre, ces petits pas. Un joli chant mélodieux accompagnait les petits pas accélérés allant caresser l'oreille de la bête.

Instantanément, il défronça ses sourcils et soupira. Ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage.

Elle allait arriver.

Et finalement elle apparut, la jolie. Le blond la regardait. Elle l'ignora royalement.

Il pensa, sur le coup de son entrée fracassante qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais au contraire.

Uni l'avait bien vu. Ce fut même la première personne vers qui sa pensée se tournait dès son réveil. Donc obligatoirement celle qu'elle doit voir en entrant dans une pièce quelconque.

Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre juste en le regardant, sans même croiser son regard. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler sans aucune raison apparente. Elle avait peur.

Sa première rencontre avec lui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Dans ses yeux, elle avait aperçu de la haine, du dégoût. Elle était bel et bien la fille d'Aria. Puis c'était idiot, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau..

De plus, ce n'était pas la seule raison. A part de la peur, elle ressentait de l'admiration. Une chose chez lui l'impressionnait. Son regard ? Peut-être bien . Sérieux, très expressif -trop expressif pour elle- charmeur.

Elle arrête soudainement sa « ronde » -consistant à saluer tout le monde- et plaça ses mains devant son petit visage rond et habituellement pâle. Elle rougissait.

Mauvaise idée.

Son sourire ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il y avait une chose de bizarre ; elle avait un souvenir, de son sourire. Un sourire plein de bonheur.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant rapidement ses pensées folles.

_ Hime-sama.

La dite Hime lâcha un hoquet de surprise et se tourna face à un jeune homme -en voie d'être un homme exactement- aux cheveux assez courts et violets. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'appelait...

_ Nosaru ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

_ Nous voulions savoir, s'il était possible d'aller s'entraîner.

Elle hoqueta pour la énième fois et baissa la tête reportant son regard sur sa tétine orangée. Non elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle détestait en venir au main. Elle détestait les box-arme et tout ce qui la faisait fonctionner. Elle détestait cette fameuse politique du Tri-Ni-Sette.

_ Bien sûr, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me demander.

Mais elle était bien obligée de le faire avec. Le violet lui adressa un sourire gratifiant avant de rejoindre le blond mystérieusement attirant. Elle rougissait rien qu'en pensant à ce qualificatif. Cet homme.. cet homme la dérangeait sans pour autant être dérangeant. Le problème venait d'elle et elle seule.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard. Et lui aussi déposa son regard sur elle, la fixant tandis que le Nosaru s'approchait de lui plus heureux que jamais.

Très gênant pour la petite, qui se retourna rapidement, et, à la vue d'un homme brun ténébreux solitaire, accourut le voir.

Gamma soupira longuement. C'était décidé, la princesse des poupées l'évitait. Fuir comme une souris à la vue d'un chat. Il ferma les yeux, essayant au moins de comprendre le comportement de la petite princesse. Cela devrait être facile, étant donné qu'il avait un jour été adolescent.

Au moins, le point positif, était qu'il serait un peu plus tranquille.

Faux. Le jeune Nosaru s'approchait de lui tout sourire. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore. Jusqu'au moment où..

_ Aniki ! On va pouvoir s'entraîner ! Hime-sama nous laisse le champs libre !, s'écria-t-il en agitant les bras.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda immédiatement son anneau Mare, avant de poser les yeux sur le chevalier fantôme qui discutait avec la petite femme qui hantait ses rêves. Bordel, ce n'était qu'une gamine, pourquoi autant de rage envers ce putain de chevalier fantôme ? Non, c'est bien trop malsain, toute cette histoire, et puis ce n'étaitt que sa fille, la fille d'Aria.

Aria..

O.O.O

Normalement, tout être normalement constitué devrait être heureux de cette situation. Mais lui, il n'était pas normalement constitué. Cette petite fille, avait le don de lui donner de putains de frissons en un regard. Sans contact. Ce n'était qu'une gamine pourtant et tout ce qu'il voulait, était respecter la volonté de sa mère.

Prenant en compte le fait qu'en grandissant elle allait devenir aussi jolie que sa mère et peut-être bien hériter de son caractère, de sa manie à toujours voir les autres heureux. Ses si grands océans devenir bien moins innocents, emplis de désirs que même Satan, roi de la tentation s'en éloignera, de peur de se faire engloutir. Sa douce voix devenir aussi dure que celle d'Aria, peut-être un peu moins moqueuse. Il pourrait se dire que la fille est une contre-façon. Mais quelque chose lui indiquait que non, elles sont bien pareilles. Sauf que Uni est bien plus jeune. Bien plus innocente. Une aventure plus qu'illégale. Puis, elle avait quand même un sourire semblable au sien.

Le voilà en train de radoter. Il détestait ça en plus. Et la voir avec cette saloperie de Genkishi le mettait encore en rogne. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Pourquoi, comment et surtout quand.. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle se trouvait avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas être..

Ouais, non. C'était impossible. Quoi que..

_ Gamma.

Non, il ne devait pas. Une enfant, ce n'était qu'une enfant.. qui avait atteint la majorité sexuelle. Cela restait quand même un acte purement pervers. Vraiment.

_ Gamma ?

Il pourrait au moins tenir une discussion avec elle. Remettre les choses en ordre. Lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'avaient rien de malsaines.

_ Je dérange ?

Il pourrait au moins trouver un sujet qui intéresserait la gamine..Ar..Il n'avait aucunement envie de parler de sa mère. Une gamine qui chiale, il n'y avait pas plus chiant.

_ Je crois que oui..

Et finalement, il vit Uni de dos. Qui s'en allait. Elle était là, à ses côtés et il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Un bel idiot.

O.O.O

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne dormait pas. Pour dire, il dormait, mais se réveillait toujours à la même heure, en sueur après ce rêve instable et assez glauque à son goût. Le même, image pour images, gestes pour gestes.

Cette gamine le hantait réellement. Son corps recevait les décharges envoyées -innocemment- par l'adolescente et réagissait extrêmement bien -mal ?- à ces mêmes décharges.

Avoir envie de plaquer une gamine largement plus jeune que lui contre un mur, c'était affreusement bizarre. Trop pour lui.

_Une nuit encore, il rêva d'elle. Son regard océan exprimant mille et un désirs cachés, sensuels, sexuels. _

_Ses joues rosies, prenant une couleur presque carmin._

_Ses lèvres à lui, douces, pulpeuses rosées au goût citron. Acide. Tout le contraire de Uni. Ses lèvres entrouvertes quémandant un simple, chaste et doux baiser. Soupirante, frêle._

_Ses doigts si fins qui parcouraient le torse musclé, jouaient avec les cheveux blonds. Leur nez se frôlant, se caressant ensuite, sa respiration saccadée. Elle suffoquait sous les coup de rein qu'il lui offrait. _

_Ses gémissements aigus violant le silence de la pièce._

_Elle le rendait fou.._

Et c'était toujours, avant l'atteinte de la totale jouissance, l'orgasme qu'il se réveille. Il n'oserait plus regarder Uni en face. La jeune fille l'arrangeait bien, en l'évitant.

Par contre, l'inconvénient de ces belles -horribles- nuits était qu'il se retrouvait avec une forte et douloureuse érection. Tenez, rien que le fait d'observer la princesse des poupées qu'il se sentait chaud bouillant pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

_ Gamma.

Une jolie petite poupée, qu'elle était. D'une innocence trop pure pour que cela soit vrai. Ses grands yeux océans dans lequel il s'immergeait, brillaient. Énormément. Trop. Il évitait de les croiser et baissait les yeux regardant la tétine orangée. Une distraction.

Elle plaçait ses mains sur cette même tétine en soupirant.

Et Gamma frissonna longuement. Il semblait interminable, ce frisson. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se démonter.

_ Je..Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en titillant sa tétine nerveusement. J'entendais tes pas, cette nuit _encore_.

Cette nuit encore. Elle ne dormait donc jamais cette petite ?

_ Je ne t'espionne pas ! Dit la jeune fille sur la défensive, étonnant presque le blond. Mais, j'ai le sommeil léger, finit-elle en murmurant. Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il comprit nerveux.

Les yeux océans cherchaient un point où se poser, ne voulant point croiser ceux _électrifiant_ de l'homme. Leurs discussions ne se résumaient à rien. Il n'arrivait pas tellement à contenir son envie de la prendre contre cette table et de lui faire hurler son nom à lui en faire perdre la voix.

_ Calmons le jeu, murmura-t-il pour lui même en passant une main distraite sur ses cheveux diciplinés. L'arcobaleno daigna poser son regard vers lui, en l'entendant murmurer.

La vision qu'elle avait de l'homme en face d'elle la fit frémir. Pas de peur, non, malgré la moue agacée qu'empruntait le blond. Non, un frisson, froid, lent, intense parcourant le long de son dos, hérissant tout les poils le long de ses bras. Elle frémissait d'excitation. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure, à la recherche d'un sujet quelconque abordable.

Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est que la petite princesse tremblait face à lui, prête à prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Un regard vers elle et elle était foutue. L'arcobaleno tendit sa main, et remarqua que ses tremblements étaient vraiment violent.

Lui, il continuait àn réflechit et posa un regard distrait vers sa princesse, qui reculait doucement. Il revint dans son mutisme et ne fit plus tellement attention à elle, qui s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle venait.

Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un homme, une femme, une attirance quelconque. Mais au diable l'attirance. Il lui semblait que cela dépassait l'attirance. Le désir ? Non, bien plus puissant et moins physique. De l'amour. Et elle le connaissait à peine.

Cette fois-ci, c'est au pif qu'il allait sortir un sujet de discussion. Ouais. Parler de ses futures réunions pourrait lui apporter de bons points. Tels que rester près d'elle le plus de temps possible.

_ Hime je..He ?

Elle s'était volatilisée. Aussi petite comme elle était, il était assez facile de la perdre, surtout dans un salon aussi grand que celui-ci.

_ Merde.

O.O.O

S'il avait su, la veille, que la petite boss viendrait le voir, dans sa chambre alors qu'il se levait à peine, pour lui proposer un thé dans sa chambre à elle, il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas se montrer en pyjama devant elle. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne cilla point, mais se retourna bien rapidement, laissant le temps au chevalier d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. Elle se retourna, n'entendant plus le bruit de froissement d'habits et lui prit la main. Il avait remarqué les fines rougeurs sur ses joues et n'en fit aucun commentaire.

_ Tu sais, Genkishi, je n'ai jamais ressentis cela auparavant. Enfin, si, mais avec maman. Mais là, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil.

Voilà comment se retrouver dans la chambre d'un boss, angoissé. Le chevalier fantôme acquiesa d'un hochement de tête. Il était rare de voir Genkishi aussi intéressé par une histoire, peu importe le contexte. De plus que la princesse l'avait intérpellé assez tôt, donc son histoire devait être intéressante.

_ Et, je ne dors pas tellement bien, depuis quelques temps. Je rêve de lui. C'est assez flou, mais je le reconnais. Un sourire bienveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais cachant un secret. Sa main caressant longuement ma joue. C'est si compliqué..

_ Un rêve érotique ?, prononça nonchalement le brun en sortant une barre chocolaté de sa poche.

_ Ah ! Euh..

Et la jolie petite pupée rougissait. Encore. La psyccologue soupira et lui tendit la friandise.

_ Le meilleur remède est le chocolat.

Il se leva de sa chaise, remercia Uni pour le thé et s'en alla gracieusement. Cette brute épaisse de Gamma avait réussit à rendre la petite aussi vulnérable. C'est avec un fin sourire, qu'il quittait la pièce.

Il avait hâte de voir comment cette histoire allait évoluer et comment s'en sortira leur bien-aimée boss. Une nouvelle distraction, autre que Aria et Gamma.

Il se mit à rire doucement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Jour de repos, aujourd'hui, il pourra les observer sans soucis.

* * *

Pas de mot à dire. Reviews ?


	2. Désirs refoulés 1

'Yoo' petits scarabées !

Je suis au taquet ces temps-ci ! Cinquième chapitre, toutes fanfiction confondues publiés en moins d'un mois ! Je ne sais pas ce qim m'a pris, mais j'ai du une bouffée d'inspiration qui est toujours là !

Place aux remerciements ! Je remercie toutes les revieweuses pour leur reviews, ça fait un bail, certes, mais je compte bien vous répondre ! Ça ne serait pas très sympa, sinon. De plus, je m'excuse pour ce retard, que dis-je, cet énorme retard au niveau de cette fanfiction ! J'ai la fâcheuse manie de laisser volontairement quelques textes déjà copiés sur mon pc, pas finis, et d'attendre un certain temps, pour que la «véritable inspiration» daigne venir.

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien, on pourra dire que tu pourras être servi avec ce chapitre ! Qui sait ce qui se passera par la suite, mais ils le deviennent de plus en plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bon, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle voulait se cacher, courir très loin de lui et de son aura bestiale. Son corps tremblait encore, tandis que lui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Le regard brillant, scintillant ne réclamant que du désir. Un désir abjecte, qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'ignorer pour vivre sa vie d'adolescente fougueuse. Malgré cette malédiction que tout Arcobaleno ne peut oublier.

Elle pinça légèrement ses lèvres et lui le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Sa main se dirigeait toute seule contre sa volonté sur le torse du blond, dénouant sa cravate. Une des mains du blond se plaça sur le bas de son dos, tandis qu'elle lui renoua sa cravate. Correctement. Elle rougit lorsque son bras droit lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

Genkishi n'arrivait plus à se retenir, pouffant de rire. Une première. Gamma avait le don de l'amuser. Quoi que, il savait quand même danser. Et inviter la princesse à une danse, le jour de son anniversaire était trop prévisible. Trop pour lui, dans tout les cas.

Une simple danse. Il ne lui ne lui avait demandé que cela. Et elle avait accepté, un sourire radieux illuminant ses lèvres rosées. Un pas sur la droite, autre sur la gauche, il la fit ensuite tournoyer, soulevant la robe blanche qu'elle portait, dévoilant une petite parcelle de peau au niveau de sa cuisse. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque à lui et posa une de ses main sur son épaule, l'autre sur son torse.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvraient, laissant apparaître quelques dents blanches. La présence de toutes personnes se trouvant autour n'avait pas d'importance. Seule elle comptait. Seul ses yeux, avec lesquelles les siens se mélangeaient comptaient.

Il descendit lentement, avec une douceur inouïe, sa main qui se trouvait sur son dos, jusqu'aux hanches de l'adolescente, comme une caresse. Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds et il le sentit. La frêle petite main blanche se trouvant sur les épaules glissait jusqu'à son torse joignant l'autre. Ses doigts s'accrochaient à sa chemise blanche, la tirant un peu plus vers elle. Comme pour céder à sa silencieuse demande, il se diminua la distance qui les séparait. Ses doigts s'accrochaient à sa chemise blanche, la tirant un peu plus vers elle. Comme pour céder à sa silencieuse demande, il se diminua la distance qui les séparait.

Encore quelques centimètres et elle atteindra les lèvres de celui qui l'obsède.

Encore quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres se scelleront à jamais. Et..le trou noir.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle voyait que du blanc. Le plafond quoi. Ses océans vacillaient entre le plafond et la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore un de ses rêves. Cette fois-ci, il semblait bien moins mouvementé que celui de la nuit dernière. Calant sa tête sur le bord du lit, elle soupira. Comme elle aurait aimé que ce rêve soit réalité. Sortant ses jambes de la couverture, elle lança un regard furtif à l'heure.

Cinq heures dix.

Avec cette mauvaise habitude de se lever tôt, elle allait finir par devenir vieille avant l'âge. Connaissant l'élu de son cœur, il devait déjà être debout en train de revisiter le manoir.

Tant qu'elle y était, pourquoi ne pas sortir hors de la chambre et aller dans la cuisine ? Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait.

...

Il avait enfin passé une nuit non agitée, sans que la petite poupée ne vienne le perturber. Il ne savait pas que dormir avait du bon. Ouais. Il était de bonne humeur. Tellement qu'il avait salué le chevalier fantôme. Trop pour lui.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, ce qu'il vit ne le plaisait vraiment pas. Sa petite princesse riant de bon cœur avec le jeune Nosaru.

Il n'avait rien contre son petit frère. Non. Mais de voir sa jolie et mignonne petite poupée en bonne compagnie, ce n'est que bousiller sa bonne humeur.

Il plissa ses yeux et s'installa sur la première chaise qu'il eut attrapé. Continuant de fixer le violet, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'était assit en face de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ses pupilles se tournèrent lentement vers son désormais vis-à-vis qui n'était autre que.. Uni ? D'un coup son corps se tendit et une bouffée de chaleur immense l'envahie. Elle s'était déplacée bien rapidement, et au vue de son regard intéressé, elle lui avait dit quelques chose. Mais quoi ?

Ses grands yeux bleus innocents le fixait de haut en bas, détaillant chaque parcelles de son corps et ce avec une lueur étrange mal dissimulée qui intriguait le jeune homme.

Une incroyable et irrésistible envie de poser ses lèvres contre celle du blond lui prit. Son cerveau, s'était mit en veille et la seule chose qui fonctionnait était ce qui semblait être ses hormones. Pouvoir voir en dessous de l'énorme couche de vêtements qu'il portait, se coller contre lui, peau contre peau. Parcourir son torse hâlé et dessiné de ses mains tremblantes d'excitation.

_ Hime-sama ?

Hah ? Comment ? Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche. Euh..

_ Rien ! Je ne pensais à rien de déplacé !

_ Comment ?

_ Euh.."

La poigne qu'elle avait sur ses vêtements se resserrait et prise d'une panique incontrôlée, elle reculait. Oh comme elle avait l'air coupable. Comme elle détestait mentir ou encore éprouver de tel sentiments envers un homme que sa mère avait aimé. Un homme qui aime sa défunte mère. Oh ce n'était pas correct. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans réelle explication, sous le regard horrifié du garde du corps. Oulah..

Il n'avait rien fait de mal hein..?

Elle se cachait alors le visage et s'en alla en courant, en gémissant. Bon, en vérité elle lui disait quelque chose mais il n'avait rien pigé. Il voulut appeler sa petite princesse et l'amener à lui, la serrer dans ses bras, lui offrir toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait..

…

Depuis un certain temps, elle se disait que la meilleure des solutions, lorsqu'on est amoureuse et qu'on ne voulait en aucun cas l'être, éviter l'être aimé était parfait. Bien.

Et comment l'éviter, quand on sait que son rôle est de vous protéger, donc rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à vos côtés ? Bonne question.

Elle se malmenait pour un rien. Enfin, pas vraiment pour rien. En fait si. Gamma n'était ni plus ni moins que son bras droit. Rectification. Un homme comme un autre. Rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir ce que tout le monde appelait « une relation amoureuse épanouie ». En parallèle, il y avait l'écart des âges, très certainement le plus gros des handicaps. Puis il y avait sa mère. Et enfin, lui. Elle le sentait mal. Il aime toujours Aria et cela ne changera pas. Sauf si elle se décidait enfin. Oui, si elle se décidait enfin à l'attaquer. A le prendre par surprise.

_ Hime-sama !

Elle baissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle préférait qu'on ne l'appelle ainsi. Sauf lui. Cela lui faisait un effet si stimulant qu'elle s'en voulait de devenir aussi perverse. C'était le mot.

_ Byakuran-san est de retour !

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre de son énorme bureau et vit le visage enchanté du blanc qui fredonnait un air quelconque. Elle plissa ses yeux, il leva les yeux au ciel, vers elle exactement. La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise et lui fit une vague salutation de la main. Il lui répondit simplement par :

_ Uni-chan~ !

Son sourire s'élargissait tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la fenêtre.

Changement de plan. Elle n'allait pas attaquer. Plutôt se défendre et essayer de trouver un moyen pour calmer les futures tensions à venir. Avoir Byakuran et Gamma dans le même environnement était déjà dur à gérer. Mais les avoir dans la même pièce..Horrible.

Annoncer calmement à Gamma la venue de son meilleur ennemi allait être très difficile.

En fin de compte, tout ses plans tombait à l'eau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Son seul et unique allié dans la bataille restait Genkishi, et même cela était à revoir.

Elle remercia gentiment l'homme qui l'avait prévenu -elle ne se rappelait plus de son prénom, mais il faisait partit de la troupe de Gamma- et allait à la rencontre de son autre bras droit.

En allant dans le hall, elle croisait alors le chevalier fantôme, assis sur les marches, en pleine observation. Il avait l'air..enjoué ? Oh non..

La princesse descendait les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et s'arrêta brutalement ils se faisaient face. Le blond avait son habituel air ronchon et l'autre souriait narquoisement. Bon, tous pourrait croire qu'il esquissait un sourire amusé, mais elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. Et il n'appréciait pas Gamma et ce sentiment était étrangement réciproque.

_ Tiens. Uni-chan a oublié de mettre la laisse aujourd'hui..

_ Arrête de sourire, face de Joker, ou tu risques de te péter les zygomatiques.

_ Oh, mais ça ne risque pas..

_ Je pourrais toujours t'aider.

Phrases dites calmement. Trop calmement. Ils firent un pas vers l'autre, simultanément. Le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, prêt à mordre à tout moment. Un deuxième pas. Et Uni se lança.

_ Bon retour parmi nous Byakuran !

Ils tournèrent rapidement les yeux vers leur Boss, se lancèrent un dernier regard assassin pour finalement fixer la nouvelle venue. De haut en bas pour le blond.

Elle qui s'efforçait de ne pas aligner deux phrases quand il essayait de « discuter » . Il n'est pas dupe. Peut-être que les blonds étaient connus pour leur flagrante stupidité, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas trop ça. Il fonçait certes tête baissée, mais cela ne le faisait pas passer pour le dernier des idiots. Si ? Ah, il ne savait pas.

_ Ma très chère Uni-chan~! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ?

Il avait l'intention de se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que la route lui soit barré par un homme assez jaloux et possessif. Un seul pas de de côté, rien de plus.

_ Ah là là..Je ne vais pas la manger.

_ Peu importe. Tu ne l'approche pas.

Ses poings étaient fermés et les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ce mangeur de marshmallows ambulant. Il avait un regard pas net. Un sourire pas net. Un comportement pas net. Tout était pas net chez lui.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie ? Franchement..

Une douce et agréable chaleur émanait de sa main, ayant la bonne initiative de le calmer. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier d'où venait cette chaleur, il le savait déjà. Il n'y avait que sa princesse pour être aussi..chaude. Ouais. Elle avait le don de le rendre fou. De le réchauffer, au sens propre.

_ Non pas vraiment.

_ Tobi n'a pas été trop collant ?

Elle soupira avant de lui offrir un sourire fatigué.

Tobi : Gamma.

Au début, elle avait rit. Un petit rire discret, sans plus. Quand même, il était vraiment stupide ce surnom. Surtout quand elle a sut pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a donné ce surnom. Gamma appliquait juste son rôle de garde du corps et cela bien qu'il ait plus l'air d'être un homme d'action, qui pourrait être capable de bien plus. Une fois, elle lui avait même proposé un autre poste. Il avait refusé direct. Sans réfléchir. Et égoïstement cela lui avait fait plaisir.

_ Demande le lui..

Elle lâcha sa main avant d'attraper la manche de sa veste et de le tirer vers elle. La jeune fille tournait les talons et remonta les escaliers, regardait avec insistance Genkishi qui se contentait de se lever, tout en haussant les épaules. Il aurait bien voulu voir une autre bagarre, au moins il y aurait eut un peu plus d'ambiance que là. Certes, observer la princesse se jeter dans les bras de Gamma s'avérait être un spectacle plaisant, mais voir Byakuran s'interposer entre eux est de loin la meilleure des intrigues amoureuses.

Byakuran parut surprit, la bouche ouvert en petit "o" tandis que le chevalier fantôme se dirigeait vers lui :

_ Byakuran-san.

_ Ah là là, ne m'en dit pas plus..

Le chevalier passait son chemin sans dire plus de mots et salua le blanc qui sortit un paquet de bonbon, qui se trouve être des marshmallows.

_ Eh bien..Je le dois bien à Uni-chan~!

...

Clac.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-

_ Désolée.

Rien qu'un regard vers elle et il allait flancher. Il fixait alors droit devant lui. La petite princesse n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas être là, enfermé dans son bureau en sa compagnie. Elle joignait ses mains à sa poitrine, baissa la tête et recula.

_ Je suis réellement désolée..Je..Je..

Les larmes avaient une plus forte volonté qu'elle. Et coulaient à flot. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois, essayant de terminer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle se mit dos à son bras droit qui osa enfin baisser les yeux vers elle.

Ses épaules sursautaient tandis que ses sanglots mal dissimulés se firent de plus en plus forts. Gamma hésitait entre la consoler de loin et la prendre dans ses bras. La consoler de loin est mieux, non ?

Ses jambes n'étaient pas du même avis ; il alla jusqu'à elle et lui tint les épaules. Uni leva la tête surprise. Une masse chaude s'était posé sur son dos. Des bras l'entourait. Elle écarquilla ses grands océans embrumés. Une odeur masculine l'envahissait toute entière, un souffle chaud caressa son oreille. Il s'était niché sur son cou.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, savourant ce moment.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Est-ce de la gêne ? Ou le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle vivait un amour impossible ?

_ Hime-sama..

Elle crut fondre. Elle se laisse aller. Aller droit au plaisir. Comme c'est malsain..Non. C'est le moment parfait, propice pour profiter. Et après, elle se justifiera par sa vulnérabilité. Par ses larmes et ses grands yeux. Lâchement.

Ses froides mains attrapaient les avant bras musclé du blond, glissèrent jusqu'aux épaules. Elle resserra l'étreinte, se collant un peu plus à lui, inspira grandement aussi. Du bout des doigts, elle frôlait le cou, puis la joue et allait jusqu'aux lèvres. Elle en avait rêvé, de ces lèvres. Tant de fois.

Elle tourna la tête, il la leva. Leur bout de nez se touchait. Leur souffle se mélangeait. Et les lèvres se rapprochaient. Jusqu'à se taquiner en se frottant légèrement les unes contre les autres. Tandis que la langue du blond allait les caresser sensuellement, un frisson lui parcouru tout le long de son échine. Elle serra la prise qu'elle avait sur son épaule, ses joues, cramoisies, lui brûlait. Sa température corporelle augmentait de plus en plus, lui donnant l'impression de manquer d'air.

Gamma savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il devait s'arrêter là, maintenant. Mais rien n'y fait, il lâchait sa princesse, pour ensuite poser ses mains sur ses hanches assez prononcées. Non, il ne devait pas.

Sa langue pénétra à l'intérieur de la bouche rencontrer sa consoeur.

Non, il ne devait pas.

Sa petite poupée se retournait, stoppant ainsi le court baiser. Enfin. Malgré tout, il y en a un qui marquait sa présence alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu..

Hein ? Elle colla son corps contre le sien passait ses mains par dessus sa nuque. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Pas le genre mauvais. Non. Elle le regardait avec un air différent. Elle semblait manquer d'air aussi. Elle se frottait contre sa bosse, un petit sourire mignon et innocent à l'appui.

Oh non..

Sa frêle et douce petite main passait dans ses cheveu blonds coiffés et les désordonna.

_ Gamma, je-

Il n'attendit pas la fin que déjà il captura ses lèvres, et jouait déjà avec sa langue. Comme il s'y attendait, ses lèvres étaient acides, citronnées. Douces.

Jamais elle n'avait autant tremblé de toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait eue une telle envie envers un garçon. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé de garçons, d'ailleurs. Il a été le premier. Et sera peut-être celui qui lui prendra sa virginité. Elle le souhaite. Ses yeux se fermaient, comme pour forcer la réalisation de son voeux. Plus l'adrénaline montait, plus elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, n'obéissant plus qu'au désir charnel.

Ne se dictant plus qu'à son instinct, Gamma laissait glisser deux fortes mains sous la robe de la poupée qui eue un petit gémissement, contre ses lèvres. Il malaxa ses fesses, accentuant ses gémissements étouffés. Il la portait et la posait sur le bureau. Commençant à manquer d'air Gamma arrêta le baiser que Uni reprit immédiatement, mordant la lèvre inférieur du blond.

La prendre sur ce bureau ? C'est un bon plan, en effet.

D'un coup, quelqu'un tambourina sur la porte refaisant revenir les deux amants à la réalité.

_ Uni-chan ~ ! Je peux entrer ?

Ce fut Uni qui stoppa le baiser, et regardait d'un air stupéfait son bras droit qui murmura un juron. Avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de retirer ses mains des jolies petites fesses de son Boss, Byakuran était déjà entré, un paquet de marshmallows en mains.

_ Je t'avais entendu émettre un petit cri, j'espère que Tobi ne te..Oh.

Indifférent à la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, il rebroussa chemin. Tout en oubliant pas de fermer la porte.

Maintenant seuls -encore-, la Giglio Nero n'osait regarder son bras droit. Que ça soit dans les yeux, ou physiquement. Enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir se pincer les lèvres et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je..c'est de ma faute.

Gamma posait les yeux sur elle, perplexe. Il roula des yeux.

_ Nan. C'était à moi de gérer. J'ai pas sut le faire.

_ Et c'est de ma faute..

Il lui tournait le dos, soufflant un bon coup. Son érection persistait, autant que Uni qui se donne toute la responsabilité.

_ Vous n'avez que quinze ans, Hime-sama.

_ Mais je suis le Boss, je me dois de-

_ Dans ce genre de situation, c'est à moi de gérer.

Elle eue un petit sourire et acquiesça. Le connaissant, il voudra avoir le dernier mot. Donc elle le laissa endosser la responsabilité sans trop le penser.

_ Tu..n'aurais pas quelque chose d'important à faire ?

Gamma se retourna et fixait la princesse. Il réprima un petit sourire, puis parti sans dire un mot.

Après qu'il ait passé la porte, elle souffla longuement et fortement.

Il faudrait maintenant qu'elle en parle à Genkishi, et qu'elle explique le pourquoi de comment ils se sont retrouvé dans cette position à Byakuran.

Enfer et damnation, le connaissant cela allait être dur et pénible.

Elle descendit de sur son bureau et rabaissa sa robe.

Gamma avait compris qu'elle voulait rester un peu seule, lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il se rapprochaient, ils se rapprochaient. Mais la jalousie peut être un facteur destructeur d'un couple. Et cela ne leur fera pas exception.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est cruel de ma part. Par contre, ne venez pas chez moi m'égorger durant mon sommeil ! D'abord vous ne savez pas où j'habite ! Nah ! :p

Reviews ? Hehehe, j'attends vos réactions !

Arigatou to Jaa ne, petits scarabées !


End file.
